Smart's Secret Prison
'Smart's Secret Prison '''was a place where he sent Rüstov and assumed Rüstov sympathizers, along with Smart's biggest threats. Overview As stated by its name, the unnamed secret prison was a place whose place had been unknown and constantly claimed to be an urban legend. The place was meant to be the last place for any Rüstov Left-Behind. Sympathizers, mostly Mechas, were sent there as well, though most, if not all, were claimed to be innocent and never seen again. History No doubt built some time later after the First Rüstov Invasion, rumors suddenly surfaced about a secret prison built by Smart and commanded by his Peacemakers as guards. Anyone that seemed to be a sympathizer, for the most part Mechas, were sent here to be tortured and never to be seen again by anyone else. Throughout the years and after his iron-grip rule in Machina, despite the dwindling need to have it, he did send other people to the prison whom he saw as a personal threat. Among them was his created super, Lorem Ipsum, whom he'd initially built to be a part of his Peacemakers. For some time, Smart allowed that she study in the School of Thought, but the more she developed her emotions and rebelled against him, the more dangerous he saw her to be until he forced her to drop out of the school and sent her to the secret prison. Eventually, the need of the prison was no more and it was completely abandoned, save for Lorem, whom after escaping her "father's" grasp, decided to make a living there, having nowhere else to go. During the five-day warning for a second Rüstov invasion, Jack and his friends passed by the prison in Gravenmurk Glen, unaware of it. Some time later, Jack realized this, and to prove his theory, returned with Skerren and Allegra once again, proving the existence and location of Smart's secret prison. With Jack's powers, they make their way in, trying to find the remains of some Rüstov to study the connection between parasite and host. While a failure, Jack encounters Lorem, discovering her connection and hatred for the businessman. Finally, they all leave behind the prison, abandoning it completely. Features Monitor Room Upon their first arrival in Smart's secret prison, Jack, Skerren, and Allegra reach the monitor room, where barely functioning monitors look upon different cells and other important rooms throughout the prison. Lorem Ipsum's Cell More of her room, it's the place where Lorem makes her home and bedroom, hiding out to stay out of Smart's way and not meddle with anything that might be happening outside the prison. Trivia * It's unsure whether Lorem continues to live in Smart's secret prison, though it's highly unlikely. * Before Jack and his friends, the prison was merely a rumor and no one had a remote idea as to where it could possibly be hidden. * Of the two secret inventions, Smart refuses the existence of it unlike the SmarterNet. * It's unknown how vast the prison really is. * Due to the belief that the Graverns attack those who mess with the forest, it's unsure how Smart was able to built the prison. * The prison is only mentioned and seen in the ''Secret War. Category:Locations Category:Beyond Empire City Category:Imagine Nation